Le fin du fin
by La Folleuh
Summary: Eowyn se meurt. Mais que peut faire Faramir face au besoin d'un héritier ? (M-Preg)


Me voici de retour pour un nouveau Défi du Poney Fringant. Pour toute réclamation, merci de vous adresser à Finduilas qui m'a très aimablement fournie l'idée ! ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt pour un nouveau défi !

OoOoOo

Faramir ne savait plus quoi faire. Par la fenêtre, il observait sa magnifique épouse, cette fleur à peine cueillie qui pourtant fanait déjà. Non, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui rendre son sourire. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et chaque jour, cette ombre s'étiolait un peu plus. Il craignait que bientôt elle ne sombre dans les mêmes ténèbres qui avaient emportées sa mère.

Serrant les poings, il eut un sourire amer. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qui ramènerait la vie en Eowyn. Un héritier. Elle dépérissait de ne réussir à lui en donner un. Ils avaient quitté le Rohan car ni l'un ni l'autre ne supportaient plus les regards lourds de pitié et de reproches. Seulement, ils n'étaient pas pour autant mieux lotis au Gondor.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour elle, ce n'était que son bonheur mais il n'arrivait pas être honnête. Inconsciemment, ses traîtresses de mains s'étaient portées sur son ventre. Honnête. Ce mot lui brûlait le cerveau et l'esprit. Tandis que tous louaient sa droiture, il ne pouvait se résoudre à être honnête. Et si il ne respectait pas sa femme suffisamment pour se confier, vers qui d'autre se tourner ?

Non, ils avaient échangé des vœux et leur destin était lié par quelque chose de plus grand que la volonté des Hommes. Il n'avait déjà que trop tardé : jamais il ne survivrait si elle devait mourir par ses mensonges. Cet héritier qu'elle souhaitait pour lui, il lui offrirait. Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

* * *

– Ma mie ?

Le regard hagard d'Eowyn lui répondit. Et si le choc la tuait ? Non, il devait avoir foi en elle. N'était-elle pas la femme qu'il s'était choisi pour épouse ? Elle le soutiendrait, bien sûr qu'elle resterait à ses côtés. Le cas échéant, ce serait lui qui en mourait à n'en pas douter. Et tant pis pour la petite vie qui grandissait en lui.

– J'aimerais vous parler si vous l'acceptez.

– Bien entendu, mon sire.

La tête courbée, elle avançait comme allant à l'abattoir. Pouvait-elle déjà savoir ?

Dès qu'ils furent seuls néanmoins, tandis qu'il peinait à trouver ses mots, ce fut elle qui réussi à briser la glace.

– Vous souhaitez me répudier n'est-ce pas ? C'est évident. Je vous remercie de m'avoir supportée à vos côtés pendant aussi longtemps.

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage de Faramir. Elle ne pouvait pas sérieusement envisager une telle éventualité ? Son monde s'effondrait. Comment osait-elle penser qu'il se séparerait d'elle pour une chose aussi futile qu'un héritier ? Sans préparation aucune, les mots sortirent en cascade de sa bouche.

– Ne dites donc pas de telles sottises, pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Que m'importe que vous ne portiez pas notre enfant, puisque je le porte déjà !

Voilà, c'était dit et Eowyn se laissa tomber plutôt que ne s'assied dans un fauteuil. Elle avait tellement de questions et il n'avait que si peu de réponses… Mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle méritait de connaitre toute la vérité.

Oui, il en était sûr et pour une excellente raison, car ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il était jeune à l'époque, peut-être quinze ans ? Et son père l'Intendant… Son père ne l'avait pas encore repoussé.

– Il s'occupait de moi à l'époque, venait me réconforter lorsque j'avais quelque chagrin, me border dans mon lit. Il avait toujours une caresse ou un mot tendre pour moi. Je lui rappelais sa défunte épouse vous comprenez. Lui aussi avait besoin de réconfort. C'est alors que c'est arrivé. Depuis, il n'a plus jamais voulu me regarder. Sans cet enfant, il aurait continué à m'aimer comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ses bras forts qui m'enlaçaient… Que pouvait-il m'arriver ? Mais il a fallu que je gâche tout, comme d'habitude. Il m'a caché sous le prétexte que Gandalf me formait et ma grossesse s'est déroulée entre les leçons du Magicien. Il m'a aidé à l'accouchement et s'est occupé de l'enfant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, mon Père le voulait mort, voilà bien tout ce que je sais. J'ai pu reprendre ma vie d'avant, tout du moins je le croyais mais cela en était fini des visites de Père le soir.

Voilà, elle savait tout à présent. Allait-elle aussi le quitter ? N'osant lever la tête à ses bruits de souris, il ne fut absolument pas préparé lorsqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras. Le visage ruisselant de larmes, elle souriait tellement qu'il craignait presque que sa tête ne se déchire en deux.

– Ô mon aimé, je suis tellement heureuse ! Nous allons avoir un enfant ! Un enfant à choyer et à élever dans l'amour d'Aragorn !

Se relevant précipitamment, elle continua sur sa lancée.

– Vite, plus une minute à perde ! Il y a tellement de choses à organiser ! Je vais devoir feindre ma grossesse en même temps que la votre je ne le crains mais cela sera mieux pour le peuple. Vous allez probablement devoir vous retirer pour méditer tout le temps de cette grossesse. Ainsi, personne ne verra votre état.

* * *

Faramir ne méritait pas son épouse, son soleil revenu des ombres. Comment une femme aussi capable et compréhensive pouvait aimer un homme tel que lui ? Et pourtant elle était là, rayonnante, à lui tenir la main tandis que les premières douleurs de l'enfantement commençaient. Heureusement, un porte pudique dérobait à la vue et à l'ouïe de quiconque la magie de la naissance d'une nouvelle vie.


End file.
